


Quarantine Cocoa

by pturple_ptatoe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fun, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pturple_ptatoe/pseuds/pturple_ptatoe
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are in quarantine together. Aziraphale asks Crowley to make some hot cocoa.
Kudos: 8





	Quarantine Cocoa

“Look Crowley! It’s snowing!” Aziraphale beamed.

“Yeah. In April. You can thank good old global warming for that,” the demon grumbled.

“Oh, come on. Can’t you at least try to be a little fun while in quarantine? Here, why don’t you make us cups of hot cocoa? Ooh, with whipped cream and little marshmallows on top!”

Crowley’s disgruntled mumble was unintelligible. “Fine. Fine! But you’re making me pineapple pizza for dinner.”

...

Two ceramic mugs, one angular and black and the other round and white, slammed on the table.

“There’s your bloody beverage.”

Aziraphale gave the demon a soft look. Then a thought occurred to him. “Oh, what type of milk did you use?”

Crowley’s look was of bemusement. “Angel, I just used that brown powder and microwaved some water.”

“Oh. Right, of course.” Aziraphale picked up his cup and took a sip.

**Author's Note:**

> Can it snow in London in April? Idk lol, but it was where I live when I wrote this.


End file.
